Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu le sais déjà
by Donnegail
Summary: Revenant après une semaine d'absence hors du Valiant, Saxon s'attendait à aller retrouver Lucy, comme a chaque fois. C'était bien sur sans compter sur le Docteur sortant de la chambre de cette dernière. Que faisait-il hors de sa cellule et avec la jeune femme ? Et surtout pourquoi est ce que Saxon a soudain si envie de le suivre ? Rated M pour une potentielle suite.
**Hello les gens :3 Bien tâchons d'être brève.**

 **C'est le premier texte que j'écris sur ce pairing alors qu'il s'agit pourtant de mon OTP (enfin un de mes deux OTP, oui je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde). J'espères ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes de grammaire/orthographe. Ce sont mes deux plus grands ennemis dans la vie. Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bien, passons au contexte. La scène se situe dans le Valiant, à la fin de la saison 3. Le Docteur et ses compagnons sont prisonniers de Saxon. Pour le plus grand plaisir de nous tous, Saxon n'a pas changer le Docteur en un papy tout rabougris mais l'a simplement enfermer dans son Valiant. Cependant, le Docteur est bien plus futé que ça et a trouvé un moyen d'en sortir aussi il lui arrive de sortir de sa cellule pour se balader, mais surtout pour aller voir Lucy, pour essayer de faire d'elle une alliée contre Saxon. Et Saxon a des doutes concernant la fidélité de Lucy.**

 **Voilà je pense que ça plante bien le décor.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à la BBC et à Russel T. Davies plus particulièrement pour le cas du Maître.**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Des pas rythmés frappaient le sol métallique du Valiant, que le tapis étalé sur la surface grise ne parvenait pas à cacher. Les foulées étaient élancées toutes dans une même direction, la chambre de sa bien aimée. Saxon n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Lucy. L'unique semaine durant laquelle il s'était absenté n'aurait pas dut le marquer autant. Mais cette semaine avait été différente de toutes celles qu'ils avaient put traverser dans le passé, Saxon le savait. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier et de plus en plus cette sensation d'engourdissement et de rage l'enveloppait. Comme une silhouette fantomatique se glissant derrière sa nuque et enserrant ses cœurs de sa main glacée, la jalousie le poussait à surveiller de plus près Lucy.

Bien que conscient qu'il n'était pas le prince charmant qu'elle avait rêvé de trouver en lui, le brun n'avait pu empêcher la rage de lui enserrait le cœur à en suffoquer quand sa chère amante lui avait fait part de ses doutes et de sa douleur de vivre auprès de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait lui manquer et ça lui faisait mal de la voir douter.

Le brun tourna à l'angle du couloir et son regard monta vers la porte de la chambre de Lucy pour se heurter à la couleur brune du manteau large qui en sortit en s'écartant dans le souffle provoqué par le pas vif de son propriétaire tandis que celui ci s'éloignait. Thêta ! Se stoppant net, Saxon regarda son prisonnier s'éloigné dans le couloir, dos à lui tandis qu'il laissait derrière lui la chambre de Lucy. Que lui avait-il fait ? Avait t-elle cédait à ses avances ? Une nouvelle fois la main glacé se resserra autour des cœurs de Saxon et ce dernier inspira fortement sous la bouffée de rage qui montait en lui tandis que le fantôme encapuchonné l'enveloppait une nouvelle fois de son aura noire et glacée. Son poing se serra tandis que d'un pas vif le Seigneur du Temps s'élança à a suite de son compatriote; ses cœurs se mirent à battre plus forts et peu à peu ses pas se changèrent en foulées rapides. Il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds tandis qu'il se laissait conduire par les pas du brun devant lui. Les passants ne prêtait pas attention aux êtres se pourchassant dans le silence pesant du vaisseau, pas plus que le brun ne semblait remarquer les tentacules de noirceur qui émanait de la plaie béante et dégoulinante de flots noir de rage de son ennemi. Enfin devant lui les pas se turent.

Craignant un instant d'avoir perdu la trace de sa proie, Saxon regarde autour de lui avec peur. Son regard se posa sur le pan de veste qui disparut dans l'arche menant à une petite pièce dans le fond du couloir. La bête au fond de son cœur se ramassa sur elle même, prête à bondir tandis que Saxon pénétra dans cette endroit que jamais auparavant il n'avait remarqué. Là se tenait Thêta, dos à lui, face à une large baie vitrée montrant le ciel ténébreux remplis de milliers d'éclats de glaces miroitant tout aussi puissamment que le Soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon, derrière la masse qui se teignait de rouge de la Terre tandis que celle ci commençait à tomber dans l'obscurité dévorante de l'espace. Saxon resta dans la pénombre sur le seuil de la porte, fixant la silhouette de son ennemi, entourée par la lumière brûlante du soleil déclinant puis devant l'air impassible de son compatriote, il ouvrit la bouche et prononça d'une voix atone :

\- Tu n'appendras donc jamais à surveiller tes arrières, Thêta ?

La voix qui s'éleva dans son dos le fit écarquiller les yeux, aucun doute n'était possible à propos de la personne qui avait prononcer ces quelques brèves paroles mordantes. Le Docteur tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de son compère. Bien qu'il savait leurs iris de la même teinte, celle de Saxon lui parurent plus foncé tandis que ce dernier avançait dans la pièce en le fixant. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos tandis que le silence retombait sur la pièce, glaçant l'air tout autour d'eux. Son compatriote fit quelques pas vers la gauche et méfiant, le Docteur en fit quelques uns vers la droite. Se tournant ainsi autour en tâchant de ne pas détacher son regard des pupilles de l'autre, les deux ennemis se firent face, chacun à un bout de la vitre. Le Docteur voyait le soleil enflammait les pupilles de Saxon tandis que celui ci le fixait sans un geste.

Son regard suffisait, pensa le Docteur. Sans doute l'avait-il vu sortir de chez Lucy mais cela l'importait peu, leur confrontation aurait de toute façon était inévitable un jour ou l'autre, ce petit jeu de cache-cache ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Nul besoin de paroles, ils savaient tous deux très bien ce qui se passait et se connaissait suffisamment mutuellement pour savoir que même un long discours n'aurait servit à rien. Cependant le regard de feu de Saxon ne pouvait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression que son ami sondait son esprit et pouvait mettre à jour la moindre parcelle de son âme, lui ouvrir le torse et explorer ses entrailles, fouillés dans ses souvenirs et en sortir les lames pour les lui plantait dans les cœurs. Il se sentait mis à nu sous ce regard, et son esprit lui criait de détourner le regard, de s'enfuir, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet être de ténèbres et lui pourtant son corps refusé de bouger. Il sentait la menace que représenter le calme absolu de Saxon. Pourquoi alors avait-il cette chaleur dans le ventre ?

Il aurait dut le haïr. Lui, cet être minable et sentimental, lui ce menteur et ce traître, ce voleur et ce lâche. Il aurait voulut pouvoir lui reprocher ses malheurs, lui jeter au visage toute sa rage et ses douleurs enfouies pour le voir à nouveau encaissé les coups et sombré sous le poids de sa culpabilité et de ses regrets. Il aurait voulut le faire disparaître sous terre ou l'écorcher vif. Il aurait voulut ressentir tant de rage que son sang se soient gelé et que son être tout entier ait tenter de bondir hors de son corps pour aller déchiqueter celui de son ennemi. Il aurait tant voulut le ressentir de la haine. Il devait le haïr!

Cependant la seule pensée qui explosée en lui était le désir de réduire dés maintenant la distance qui le séparait de lui. Si forte qu'il sentait son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et ses cœurs cognaient douloureusement contre ses côtés. La tension si forte en lui qui l'empêchait de parler, de respirer. Il aurait voulut courir, hurler, pleurer et blesser mais ses pieds étaient incapables de bouger, sa gorge incapable de libérer sa douleur et ses mains incapables de mordre la chair de cet être en face de lui, être de douleur et être de tristesse, cet être de désir et de répulsion, d'amour et de haine. Il voulait tout à la fois, le tenir contre lui et le repousser le plus loin possible, l'embrasser et le mordre, le caresser et le frapper, le sauver et le tuer.

La tension dans son poitrail devient trop forte et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, ses jambes le portait vers la haute carrure de Thêta. Ses mains agrippèrent le col de sa veste et dans un élan de tout son corps, il plaqua celui de son amant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Les yeux bruns de l'autre Seigneur du Temps s'élargir sous la surprise tandis que les mains de Saxon se glissait dans le large manteau. Saxon sourit en sentant le corps de son amant se tendre vers lui tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur le tissu fin de sa chemise et descendirent vers ses hanches. D'une mouvement dominateur, Saxon pencha la tête vers la gorge offerte à lui et y posa les lèvres alors que le Docteur inspira vivement. Saxon taquina la chair à vif de son amant avec la langue et sentit non sans un certain plaisir féroce les mains de son compatriote agrippées vivement les pans de sa veste, l'attirant plus près de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et la tension entre eux se fit plus forte, l'envie de séparer les dernier remparts entre eux enveloppant leur deux esprits. Prolongeant le baiser, Saxon descendit les mains vers les hanches de son amant et sourit en sentant un soupir de désir échapper au brun. Le Maître prit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant, qui ferma les yeux, puis se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

\- J'ai déjà gagné, Thêta.

S'écartant alors du corps de son amant, sans sembler prêter attention à la maigre tentation du Docteur de le retenir, Saxon se dirigea vers l'arche et lança une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce un simple :

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu le sais déjà.

Une fois son amant sortit de la pièce, le Docteur se laissa glisser en bas du mur et portant une mains sur ses yeux, les pommettes encore colorées et la tension régnant en lui encore durement tendue contre ses nerfs, il soupira longuement, se maudissant de sa faiblesse face à l'autre Seigneur du Temps.


End file.
